


Incompetent Interns

by Pallapakology



Series: (Do Not) Engage [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Blindfolds, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pallapakology/pseuds/Pallapakology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If this is the way Q acts after a bad day, James has no problems with the interns' incompetence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incompetent Interns

He felt tired and exhausted. He had practically been correcting people’s mistakes all day. One of the problems being the best in your field and a genius in general was the annoyance, he felt when people didn’t live up to his standards. He was appaled by the superiority he felt, but he reminded himself that there were other things he was terrible at. Figuring Bond out for example and why he had become involved with him. The sex was mindblowing indeed. He had had enough lovers to know that James’ insight in the world of lovemaking was impressive.

Now standing at James’ front door, he decided that he didn’t really care what label to put on their relationship, not right now anyway. Right now he just wanted to feel a hot body next to him of someone, who didn’t want to immerse himself in the depths of his mind.

He knocked and waited. Even after several sexual encounters and many innapropriate glances at MI6 he still felt a hint of anxiety, when he was to meet James.

When the door opened and he saw James, he felt warmth spread in his body at the sight.

“Q,” he said, “What an unexpected surprise”.

He invited him in and Q followed him into the living room. He didn’t care for any initiation but just walked forward and grabbed James. The surprising and welcoming sound that escaped him when Q pressed his lips on his made him smile. He wasn’t the only one who wanted this. He wasted no time with gentle kisses but immediatly parted James’ lips with his tongue. A sigh with downwards intonation made his desires and impatience perfectly clear. His hands had pulled James’ dress shirt out of his trousers and he then let them explore his back. With a surgestive bite on his lower lip, Q pulled away.

“Bedroom?,” he said.

For a moment James looked a little out of control but as always he was on top of the situation 5 seconds later.

“Eager much?,” he teased.

Q wasn’t affected by the mocking: “Bad day and I am taking it all out on you now”.

Then he turned around and walked to the bedroom, knowing that James would be right behind him. He didn’t care to turn on the lights. He felt James reach out for him and he was pulled back. The heat was radiating from his body and he felt his heart beating faster and harder in his chest. He turned around and was met by the deepest eyes he had ever seen. He felt the gaze on his body and shivered. It was completely overwhelming. Gentle kisses was exchanged between them and James began to take of his clothes. When he was naked, Q pulled away again.

“Lie down,” he said as an echo of the first time in this very bedroom.

His order was followed. Before him was the most handsome man, just waiting for his next move. If it had been him lying naked and intensely studied, he would feel slightly exposed, but not James. No one had ever looked more at rest with his own body. His body was lit by the diffuse light from the streets. Q had a feeling that he could stand here for hours but he started taking of his clothes as well. One by one the pieces of fabric fell to the floor until he was just as naked as James. He noticed with satisfaction that James’ cock twitched and hardened at the sight of his body. Needless to say that he neither had the breasts nor the muscels of James’ regular partners. However that didn’t seem to be a problem.

He slowly walked closer to the bed without breaking the gaze. He placed himself between James’ legs on all four and grabbed his cock. A moan escaped James’ lips and after a few strokes his cock was rockhard. He lowered his head until his lips lightly touched the head. Still he kept the eye contact with James and enjoyed the lust in his eyes. His tongue left his mouth and he let it run down the slit on the head. The familiar taste of pre come filled his mouth and he let out a little moan. James’ whole body twitched and he knew that he had to do everything just to lie still and not force his cock into his mouth. The thought made him happy.

After teasing him for a while with his lips and tongue, he decided to take pity on James. Without warning he engulfed his length. That resulted in several brutish groans and a pair of strong hands in his hair. He wasn’t pressed further down and just enjoyed the comfort James’ hands gave him. He began to move his head, while he steadied himself with his hands on James’ broad chest. He knew that his pace was painfully slow but he saw it as his chance to get even from all times he had been utterly speachless and paralysed from pleasure and James had just kept on the teasing.

Of course it didn’t take long before he was so caught up in the blow job and aroused due to James’ more and more desperate and constant moaning that all he wanted was for James to come in his mouth. James began to move his head in the right pace and he just let go and let James be in charge. He tightened his lips and sucked until he had created the right amount of vacuum. Both he and James were gasping for air. James out of stimulation, he out of the strain on his throat and the minimised amount of air intake. Despite all that he felt wonderful. Seeing James twisting, moaning and losing control was worth everything.

When he felt the contractions in James’ groin, he also felt the hands leave his hair. It was clear that James didn’t expect him to swallow. He didn’t flinch and when James came, he swallowed as much as he could. Some escaped his mouth and ran down his chin. He wiped it of and sucked James’ cock clean again. Then he fell down in the bed next to James and closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. That was … Well amazing. To think that he could get that aroused from giving a blow job. His erection was hard.

There was quiet for a couple of minutes. The only sound heard was Bond’s ragged breathing. He turned on his side and looked at him. He couldn’t help but smile. He was truly a sight for gods.

Bond opened his eyes and said exhausted: “You really are insanely good at that”.

He laughed: “So I have been told”.

It was true. His oral skills had been complimented before. After a while James rolled over and on top of him.

“I might have to thank those incompetent interns of yours if this is the way you act after a bad day,” he mumbled in between kisses.

Q smiled feeling utterly happy. This was what he needed. Especially when James started moving down, while he covered his body with soft kisses. As always he acted as if he had all the time in the world, so he just leaned back and enjoyed the caresses. Not a spot on his chest was neglected and when James sucked on one of his nipples, he quivered and flexed his hands. It was sweet torture.

James moved further down letting his tongue circle around his navel. Suddenly James left the bed and he immediatly sat up and whimpered in disappointment. That made James smile. He came back quickly. He had brought one of his ties. Without saying a word he blindfolded Q, who quickly became nervous. He had never been robbed of his sight before. He was about to say something, when James spoke.

“Trust me,” he said.

Something in his voice made him relax and he willingly laid back again. Then James resumed his exploration of the naked body before him. It seemed that much more intense now. All he could do was to wait for the next touch.

He gasped when he felt James’ mouth on his cock. He curled the sheets in his fists and gasped impatiently. The feeling was amazing. James’ hand rested on his chest and he grabbed it and weaved their fingers together. He needed something to hold on to. It contunied like that until he was panting and begging, something he didn’t do often.

James retrieved his hand and a moment later he felt slick fingers massaging his perineum. The combined stimulation of his cock and arse almost made him come right away, but he desperately wanted to feel James’ fingers inside him, so he tried to hold it back.

“Please …,” he begged knowing that James would understand him.

For once he didn’t tease him any longer but inserted one finger. It made him stop breathing and arch his back. James quickly slid in another finger. Instead of moving them back and forth he circled them inside him just at his prostate. It felt amazing and he knew that he would come soon. James withdrew from his cock and took it in his hand. The movements of his hands were syncronised and within minutes Q felt all his muscels contract, while heat surged through his body. He felt the come hit his stomach while he fell into the mattress. He was overwhelmed, exhausted, satisfied and completely unaware of his surroundings.

Tender fingers touched his face and he felt the blindfold disappear. His eyes were closed. He felt soft lips kiss his eyelids.

“Open your eyes,” a voice near him said.

When he opened his eyes, he saw an almost affectionate gaze in front of him that took his breath away.

“How are you feeling?,” James asked.

He smiled: “Rather amazing in fact”.

Then James got up and walked out of the room. He watched the handsome, naked man walk away and praised his luck. How he ended up naked in James Bond’s bed, he still didn’t know. He did consider himself a great catch but sometimes he thought that he wasn’t worthy of James. Something made him uncertain.

At that point James returned with a wet cloth and a glass of water. He wiped the come of Q’s stomach and handed him the glass. The water disappeared quickly. He put some pillows behind his back and James did the same. 

“What do you see in me?,” he couldn’t help but ask.

James laughed loudly: “Are you asking that now? I should think that quite obvious right after this night”.

Q smiled. Who didn’t enjoy compliment?

“Well, thank you,” he smiled, “But I highly doubt that I am the only compatible lover you have had”.

“Perhaps not, but you are definetly the very best choice right now,” James said, “You never struck me as the self-doubting type”.

“Yeah, well, I didn’t let men immobilise me and fuck me up against doors in supply closets at work before either,” he answered slightly sarcastic, “It must your fault”.

“I can be very persuasive,” James answered smugly, “As for the submission and fucking in closets; It’s definetly worth the persuasion, although the ‘taking it out on me’ is a worthy opponent”.

For God knows which time he blushed and wanted to look away. James of course cupped his chin and pulled his head up. His eyes were serious now.

“The self-doubt however, I am not that fond of. You are very stimulating company - in more than one way,” he said seriously.

Q smiled: “You know, I have no intention of leaving this bed the next couple of hours”.

“Good, because I am not nearly done with you yet,” James replied in his dangerously charming voice.

He trembled in anticipation and agreed with himself that this arrangement, whatever it was, was definetly worth momentary confusion and the slight resentment for being so incredibly easy to seduce.


End file.
